¿Rescate?
by yingyang0401
Summary: Observó a la lejanía el nuevo mundo que se abría a sus pies, quizás no quería regresar, probablemente era lo único que deseaba en aquel momento. NaruSasu - DeiIta
1. Capítulo I

Hola, regresé esta vez con una nueva historia, esta vez es NaruSasu y DeiIta, esta se me ocurrió un día hace ya más de dos meses atrás cuando vi dos veces la película Shangai Kid, y aparte han salido muchas fotos de Naruto Y Sasuke vestidos de vaqueros, y aparte la portada de Kishimoto, por lo que la inspiración ha venido a mi. Se me ha dificultado un poco volver a los Uchihas (Más a Itachi) Ukes, no quiero que se pierda la personalidad de ellos.

No quería publicar antes de haberlo terminado, pero es que ahora necesito ayuda ya que leyéndolo la personalidad se ha perdido y a mi modo de ver se están volviendo demasiado OoC, por lo que necesito de un Beta Reader, les agradecería su ayuda.

**Advertencias**

**AU: **O universo alterno

Hasta el momento mucho **OoC** o como yo le digo, las personalidades que he plasmado aquí no son las que se ven en el manga de Naruto

**Yaoi: **O relación Chico X Chico, así que ya estas advertido/a

Los personajes son de la propiedad de nuestro amado Kishimoto

Las frases célebres que estándentro del fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

–Diálogos–

(1,2,3... etc..) Aclaraciones

Sin más que añadir espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**.**

**¿Rescate?**

.

_Escrito por Yingyang 0401_

**Capítulo I**

"El corazón tiene razones que la razón ignora" (1)

Los pétalos de cerezo ondeaban con el viento, cayendo lentamente al suelo de aquel majestuoso lugar, las puertas de oro se abrían misteriosamente y de ellas una carroza que parecía levitar se abría paso entre la multitud, esta se mecía suavemente; más se veía pesada.

A lado y lado de la calle, miles de hombres estaban arrodillados frente a tan majestuosa carreta, dentro, una mujer de cabello rosado se abanicaba su rostro cansado, estaba harta de su vida, levantó levemente una cortina que separaba su carroza con el exterior, sus padres le obligaban a estar allí viendo frente así tal maravilla, maravilla que detestaba ver.

Frente a ella un chico de cabellos oscuros se hincaba, ella sonrió ligeramente cuando sus ojos se encontraron, cerró su cortina abanicándose nuevamente esperando llegar a su destino. Itachi, siguió la carroza con sus ojos, los cuales cerró cuando desapareció tras una gran puerta de metal, sus compañeros y su hermano se levantaron cuando la puerta cerró, se levantó sacudiendo sus rodillas, tomo suavemente su cabello largo y la aplanó con sus manos.

Giró levemente su rostro a su lado, arrodillado junto a él, estaba su hermano, Sasuke, el cual se mordía levemente su labio, indicándole que estaba en extremo nervioso, levantando su mano izquierda, juntó sus dedos índice y corazón y golpeó suavemente la frente de su hermano –Sasuke, todo saldrá bien, sabes que la decisión que tomo papá es por tu bien– este se sobo ligeramente su entrecejo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y asentía mientras decía en un susurro –Lo sé–

Sus pies se giraron para adentrarse tras la carroza que hace poco siguió el mismo rumbo, la yukata de Sasuke consistía en una camiseta semiabierta de color negro y un pantalón blanco que contrastaba con esta y su piel, su pelo ligeramente largo tapaba sus ojos, en cambio la de Itachi era de un solo tono, su color era azul oscuro, Sasuke no había visto más de aquellas paredes que rodeaban su palacio levantó su rostro y observó pasar las nubes y los pájaros que volaban con libertad entre el viento, no como él.

Sus pasos se oían levemente entre el eco de aquellas enormes habitaciones, el cabello de Itachi era un poco más largo que el de su hermano, este estaba recogido con una trenza que lo mantenía cautivo en su misma posición desde hace ya años, él tampoco había visto el exterior, esto se debía a dos cosas, la primera; era que él era cativo desde que nació y la segunda era que su vista poco a poco disminuía con los años debido a una enfermedad desconocida.

Al nacer su hermano en perfecto estado, este lo relevó de sus deberes, uno de ellos era casarse con la doncella más adinerada y bella de sus vecinos, ella era Sakura, la joven que hace no mucho había entrado a sus aposentos con una mueca de satisfacción al ver quien sería su marido, Itachi se sobo el entrecejo cansado, ya que la poca luz que entraba por la cortina que levemente tapaba lo aturdía un poco, también estaba cansado de fingir que estaba de acuerdo con aquel arreglo, pero sabía que era su destino.

Finalmente llegaron a una enorme sala de color rojizo, allí esperaba impacientemente Sakura, la nueva prometida de su pequeño hermano, ambos se sentaron respetuosamente ante ella –Así que tú serás mi nuevo esposo – dijo señalando levemente con su dedo índice a su hermano quien afirmaba lentamente con su cabeza, al ver esta acción ella sonrió de medio lado y se abanicó de nuevo sin antes añadir –Que bueno–

Los movimientos que realizaba su pequeño abanico lo desconcertaban de la reunión en la que se definía el futuro de su pequeño hermano Sasuke, él solo los observaba y asentía cundo le decía las labores que debía realizar como esposo, se levantó de improviso cuando la luz a su alrededor desapareció, su padre lo observó sabiendo porque hacía tales acciones, Sasuke, se levantó y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza le permitió llevárselo de ahí, los ataques eran cada vez más frecuentes, y los minutos en los que su mundo quedaban rodeados en la oscuridad crecían cada día más.

–Hermano– dijo Sasuke, sentándolo en una pequeña butaca de madera en la esquina de su habitación – ¿Cómo estás? –

–No muy bien, más no te preocupes por mí– respondió, levantándose ligeramente el cabello que caía por su rostro –Regresa a la reunión que tienes, es importante para tu futuro–, Sasuke solo afirmó saliendo por aquella habitación, para nunca más volver.

* * *

(1) (BLAISE PASCAL)

**¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? **

Apenas pueda subiré este mismo fic a Amor Yaoi, mientras seguiré publicando en fanfiction cada viernes.


	2. Capítulo II

Hola, aquí el segundo capítulo, también es un poco corto, lo lamento, ya el tercero es un poco más largo. Gracias a **Heiko Hatake **en facebook quien me ayuda con mi fic, Gracias a **Casandra Arango **por también darme su ayuda, Gracias a las 82 personas que han leído mi fic. Gracias abbie pain quien tiene mi fic en favoritos y a itzelitadelfin93 quién sigue mi fic.

Los personajes son obra de Kishimoto, quién ya dejó en un diálogo de Kakashi que quizás sería su última batalla como equipo siete (Lloraré).

Las frases celebres dentro del fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencias**

**Yaoi: **O relación Chico X Chico, así que ya estas advertido/a

Los personajes son de la propiedad de nuestro amado Kishimoto

Las frases célebres que estándentro del fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

–Diálogos–

(1,2,3... etc..) Aclaraciones

Sin más que añadir espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**"****No existe la libertad, sino la búsqueda de la libertad, y esa búsqueda es la que nos hace libres" (**1)

Itachi despertó con los gritos al lado de su habitación, la oscura noche lo envolvía por lo que su vista desgastaba no lo ayudaba con su búsqueda, a lo lejos escuchaba el nombre de su hermano, proviniendo de varios labios, entre ellos, estaba la voz de su madre, su cabello despeinado y su cara de pánico, lo preocuparon.

Ella corrió hasta él, su yukata de un tono azul oscuro, ondeaba lentamente con cada paso que ella daba, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y su respiración estaba entrecortada por la leve carrera que había realizado.

–Itachi, hijo, ¿Has visto a Sasuke? –

–No, la última vez que lo vi, fue cuando él me trajo hasta mi dormitorio, supuse que estaba en su entrevista de matrimonio–

–Él nunca regreso hijo– dijo ella agarrando levemente un mechón que caía suavemente por su rostro.

–¿Qué?

–Lo hemos buscado por horas, y no aparece, le hemos preguntado a todos aquí y nadie lo ha visto desde que él te trajo hasta tu habitación, tenía la esperanza que estuviera contigo–

–Lo siento madre, y no sé en donde pueda estar–

De repente, su padre Fugaku llegó a él su yukata era de un color aguamarina (2), en el borde que rodeaba su cuello era de color blanco y dentro de este color unos puntos del mismo color resaltaban su rostro serio, en su mano izquierda tenía una nota, escrita pulcramente con tinta de pulpo.

–Encontré esto en el cuarto de Sasuke– levemente la levantó y con su voz ronca dijo –He secuestrado su hijo, por lo que requiero la suma de 10.000.000 Yuan (3) para que lo entregue, además el dinero debe ser entregado por su hijo mayor Itachi en los próximos 6 meses, o él morirá.

Fugaku levantó su rostro, su expresión seguía siendo la misma, más Itachi conocía de su preocupación, aunque no la mostraba, ya que su mano izquierda temblaba ligeramente con el papel, que se balanceaba de lado a lado.

–Padre, iré– Dijo Itachi, apretando levemente el hombro de su padre –Rescatare a mi hermano, después de todo nos educaste como si fuésemos samuráis, además aprendí karate, podré rescatarlo confía en mí.

–Confió en ti hijo– dijo palmeando su hombro ligeramente –No confió en la enfermedad que portas.

–Padre– lo interrumpió tomando entre sus manos las de él –Esta enfermedad me volverá ciego con los años, no me matará, estaré bien, y para que no te preocupes podrás mandar unos guardias junto a mí–

–No es necesario hijo, sé que tarde o temprano los perderías, solo cuídate–

–Lo hare–

Las horas habían pasado lentamente, y el cofre lleno de oro estaba junto a él, las puertas, las cuales nunca habían sido abiertas, se abrieron de par en par, frente a si un paisaje lleno de colores lo aguardaba, los cerezos poseían en sus ramas las flores rosadas que los caracterizaban y en el suelo, algunas de ellas ondeaban con el viento, el sol lo cegó momentáneamente, detrás de él una pequeña carroza lo acompañaba, volteó y se despidió de su madre y padre, mientras se dirigía al barco que lo llevaría al nuevo mundo.

* * *

(1) (CARLOS FUENTES)

(2) No sé qué color es T-T

(3) La unidad monetaria de la república popular de China.

¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? Todo será bien recibido. Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más largo, sin más, nos leemos luego. Les avisaré apenas pueda subirlo en Amor Yaoi.


	3. Capítulo III

Hola, muy buenos días, por poco y olvido que hoy es viernes (Casi nada) Estoy en depre porque creo que ayer fue el final del manga de Naruto (Much s comentan eso) Y no lo he visto aún, pero sé que si es así, lloraré.

El capítulo de hoy será un poco más largo, pero hay malas noticias, verán, mi internet ha estado fallando y lo cancelaré, no sé por cuanto tiempo duraré sin este por lo que no cuando podré actualizar.

Gracias a Heiko Hatake en facebook quien me ayuda con mi fic, Gracias a Casandra Arango por también darme su ayuda, Gracias a las 188 personas que han leído mi fic, Gracias a sakura1402 y a abbie pain quienes tienen mi fic en favoritos. Gracias a itzelitadelfin93 y a sakura1402 quienes siguen mi fic.

Los personajes son obra de Kishimoto, quién ya dejó en un diálogo de Kakashi que quizás sería su última batalla como equipo siete (Lloraré).

Las frases celebres dentro del fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Advertencias

Yaoi: O relación Chico X Chico, así que ya estas advertido/a

Los personajes son de la propiedad de nuestro amado Kishimoto

Las frases célebres que estándentro del fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

–Diálogos–

(1,2,3... etc..) Aclaraciones

Sin más que añadir espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

.

¿Rescate?

.

Capítulo III

.

Escrito por yingyang0401

.

"Y para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor" (1)

El sonido del tren retumbaba en la inmensidad del desierto, un caballo resoplaba y movía de arriba hacia abajo su pata, arriba de él, un jinete de cabello rubio, observaba como el vapor aparecía tras el horizonte, el viento movió de repente su cabello hacia atrás y una pequeña cicatriz se asomó, su traje ondeaba con el viento, observó como el tren se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro, con las púas que sus botas poseían golpeo dos veces a su caballo, quien inmediatamente corrió hacia donde él lo dirigía; pronto, alcanzo este tren y él se subió con gran agilidad a este, los escalones le daban acceso a los vagones, uno a uno fue saltando encima de ellos, se detuvo justo antes de su tesoro, con agilidad saltó a este vagón y lo soltó de su amarre, este vagón poco a poco se liberó, más su velocidad no disminuía.

Con la misma agilidad bajó y subió de nuevo a su caballo, una bomba que hace no mucho había puesto explotó apenas unos metros delante de él, haciendo que el vagón se detuviese por completo y las compuertas se abrieran de par en par, esa noche dormiría y comería de lo lindo, abrió las compuertas dejando ver las provisiones de comida y muchas joyas, sin duda, hasta ahora había sido su mejor trabajo.

Sasuke despertó aturdido, aún recordaba con claridad cómo se dirigida a tan pesada reunión hasta que un golpe le hizo perder la razón, lo último que divisó fue una gran sonrisa maniática y después la oscuridad, por un momento pensó que así debía sentirse su hermano a diario.

Con delicadeza se incorporó, y observó con detalle a su alrededor, solo pudo encontrar basura, ¿En dónde se encontraba? El reconocía el palacio de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo y podía asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que aquel lugar no estaba en su palacio.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el frio suelo, su cuerpo se estremeció, sin dudas aquel lugar lo espantaba, se golpeó mentalmente, él no era un niño para sentirse así, era fuerte, sabía Karate y si era necesario pelear, con coraje avanzó hacia el lugar donde una gran luz provenía.

La puerta cedió fácilmente, la oscuridad o envolvía y solo una sombra espeluznante se acercaba a él, con decisión tomo una buena postura, sus brazos le protegían su torso y un pie estaba delante del otro, la sombra lo cubrió, con agilidad noqueó al tipo frente a él, escaparía según el plan que había trazado, aunque él no conociera mucho el exterior, estaba seguro que el lugar más apartado y amplio sería su casa, aquel hombre cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo y él solo vio la sangre.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que le daba salida, si había más como aquel hombre, estaba seguro que escaparía rápidamente de allí, más quedó totalmente embelesado ante el paisaje que frente a él se alzaba, un gran río, un momento, no se movía como un rio, quizás era un lago, pero diez veces más grande, un misterioso pájaro volaba su cabeza, algo singular, y tenues nubes viajaban por el cielo despejado.

De repente sintió como lo halaban dentro de aquel mugriento lugar, se resistió, con su pose de karateca defendió su posición, de repente aquel personaje que en el suelo se hallaba se levantó con dolor, y fue cuando su boca se abrió de par en par, ¿Acaso aquello era obra de alguna ilusión?

Cuando Itachi salió de su casa, sus pies temblaron, no sabía si de emoción o miedo, las imágenes que sus ojos le mostraban le parecían tan surrealistas, que por un momento creyó que estaba dentro de un sueño, se pellizcó levemente su brazo y cuando sintió el dolor, supo que no era así, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia las escaleras, cuando un carruaje tapó su camino, hastiado se subió a él, con la compañía de un cofre que poseía lo que sería la libertad de su pequeño hermano.

A cada paso que el caballo daba, él se maravillaba cada vez más con los paisajes que lo rodeaban, observó como las personas abrían el paso y se inclinaban hacia él, inmediatamente bufó, de repente un enorme lago se alzó frente a él, más su movimiento errático lo hacía dudar de que aquello realmente fuese un lago.

Cuando sus pies pisaron aquella extraña arena se sintió extasiado, sus sentidos estaban al máximo y aunque su rostro se mostrara imperturbable, por dentro su corazón palpitaba con cada nueva emoción, con voz monótona dijo - Que es ese lago tan extraño.

El hombre que estaba junto a él levantó levemente su ceja izquierda, y dijo con broma en su voz –No es un lago, es el mar

Itachi no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta mientras se subía a un extraño aparato flotante, había leído en muchos libros que aquello se trataba de un barco, más nunca había visto uno, de repente la imagen frente a él se fue tornando borrosa, se sujetó fuertemente de la baranda frente a él, y esta vez la luz tardó un poco más para llegar, observó al cielo, rogando que perdiera la vista hasta después de encontrar a su hermano.

El caballo que relincho de sorpresa lo despertó de su sueño, junto a él, miles de restos de comida se esparcían. Mientras que algunas joyas que había robado hace unos días adornaban su torso, con ligereza se incorporó, y vio a lo lejos como el Sherif se acercaba a él, sonrió de manera ladina, con su brazo izquierdo lanzó hacia la nada un pequeño artefacto explosivo, mientras el huía con su gran botín.

Su cabello rubio ondeaba y su carcajada se oía en la inmensidad de aquel lugar, su cabeza tenía un alto precio, y si el sheriff no lo atrapaba, otros lo harían, por un momento confió en su suerte y se despisto. A la próxima no tendría tanta suerte, se detuvo de improviso cuando la vista frente a él se tornó un poco borrosa, chisto un poco, mientras cerraba su ojo izquierdo y azotaba nuevamente a su caballo, para que este siguiera su carrera.

Sasuke despertó con un moretón en su ojo izquierdo y su orgullo herido, no era su culpa que toda su vida estuviese encerrado entre cuatro paredes, como él decía, era su jaula de oro, nunca había visto un color de ojos tan peculiares, y mucho menos aquel cabello sacado de cuentos de hadas.

Se tocó suavemente su pómulo izquierdo mientras recordaba una y otra vez al hombre que lo había puesto de nuevo en cautiverio, sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos azules, de seguro que le estaban poniendo una trampa, ya que estaba seguro que aquel color no podía existir en un ser humano.

Los dolores de cabeza se le hacían cada vez más frecuentes desde que una viga lo había noqueado, aún recordaba el rostro perplejo de su rehén cuando se levantó, de seguro hasta había pensado que estaba muerto, gran error, tomó esa oportunidad de oro que se presentó y lo golpeo, tirándolo al suelo y devolviéndolo a su cárcel improvisada, se rio un poco al recordar como aquel extraño personaje observaba una y otra vez su rostro y cabellos, de seguro el tipo estaba loco.

Observó el plato que tenía frente a él, y tomó sus mechones rubios y los despeinó levemente, era su culpa haberlo golpeado, pero es que él no iba a dejar que el reconocido Kyuby fuera golpeado y noqueado por un simple "príncipe" si así se le podía llamar, las burlas constantes no hacían sino acentuar su dolor de cabeza, rogando, tal vez, por un poco de paciencia.

Cuando el barco arribó, Itachi se desconcertó, quizás, después de todo, so necesitaba de compañía, observó como las personas lo miraban al tener tal peculiar ropa, él se desconcertó aún más al ver sombreros extravagantes y ropas igual de extravagantes, sus ojos vagaban por los rostros de todos ellos, seguramente el resaltaba como una luciérnaga en la noche.

Cerró sus ojos ignorando todo aquello, mientras arrastraba tras de sí aquel inmenso cofre, quizás necesitaría rentar aquellos caballos con extraños coches detrás de ellos, alguna vez durante su juventud leyó que aquello se trataba de una carreta, él no pensaba en su comodidad, solo pensaba en el dolor que los caballos pudiesen sentir, al llevar tal carga en sus hombros.

De repente escucho ruidos extraños, fue poco el tiempo el que tuvo, ya que su vista se encegueció por unos minutos, y cuando reparó estaba en el suelo, con alguien encima suyo, asustado, hiperventilo, hasta que su vista regresó a la normalidad en muy poco tiempo, y lo que vio frente a él, lo dejó anonadado

Cuando vio el pueblo se alivió un poco, quizás podría tomar un rehén desprevenido, y así huir más fácil del sheriff que aún lo perseguía, observó el buque a lo lejos -genial- pensó -extranjeros- las personas se alejaban de su camino y si querer le cerraban el camino del sheriff, haciendo más fácil su fuga.

Volteó para burlarse de él, más cuando giró de nuevo, fue tarde el momento en el que chocó con un tipo extraño, que tenía puesto… ¿Un vestido?... en definitiva sería un indio de las afueras, maldijo a aquel hombre mil veces, más se quedó en silencio cuando vio que aquel muchacho lo sostenía con fuerza, quizás era una redada, con prisas se levantó y se incorporó, volviendo de nuevo a su caballo, dejando atrás más de una joya.

* * *

(1) (MARIO BENEDETTI)

¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? Sin más, me irpe a llorar en la esquina de mi cama por el "Finalk" de Naruto (Prefiero pensar que aún no ha acabado)


	4. Capítulo IV

Buenas noches, sé que esta no es hora de publicar, pero es que esta mañana olvidé por completo que hoy era viernes /Me pasa mucho últimamente) y adicional a eso espere mucho tiempo para ver la "Revancha" contra Brasil, ¡JA! que gran revancha, nos volvieron a ganar y esta vez sin árbitro incluido y con Falcao dentro de la cancha, en fin, esto no tiene que ver con el fic.  
Los personajes son obra de Kishimoto.

Advertencias

AU: Universo alterno; Altern Universe.

Las frases célebres pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

(1,2,3.. etc) Aclaraciones

–Diálogos–

"Frases celebres"

Gracias a Eiko Hatake y a Casandra Arango por ayudarme. Sin más, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.  
-

"¿Luna porque te ríes de mí?, Siento que algo despierto en mí. No sé si es bueno o malo. Solo sé que me gusta y lo detesto..." (1)  
Revisó por milésima vez la bolsa que llevaba con él – Genial – dijo en voz baja mientras revisaba de nuevo la bolsa que llevaba al costado de su caballo –Genial– repitió, como si la primera vez no hubiese quedado claro, tomo sus mechones de cabello largo y rubio y jalo de ellos –¡Soy el más grande idiota! Se dijo gritándole a la nada, observó la bolsa vacía a su lado, probablemente el sheriff ya tendría esas joyas en sus manos, en definitiva Hidan lo iba a matar, sin la colección completa no les comprarían nada, y todo el esfuerzo se iría a la basura.  
Cuando Itachi reaccionó del golpe en su cabeza, su rostro se tornó frío, frente a él un hombre con sus cabellos de un color singular lo observaba iracundo (2), se levantó sin decirle ya más nada y lo dejó allí en el suelo con un golpe en su cabeza y en su orgullo, ese tipo se las iba a pagar, se levantó más un dolor proveniente de su mano izquierda lo hizo frenarse, allí había una pequeña pero extraña perla, su color azul resaltaba entre todas las cosas que había visto, la apretó en su mano y se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo que había quedado atrapado en sus ropajes, se detuvo de nuevo cuando observo a alguien ya conocido pasar de largo, si su padre supiera en dónde estaba aquel hombre que había buscado por años y que cargo ejercía, enloquecería.  
Él prefería mil veces que las ratas comieran la "comida" que le era servida a rebajarse ante tal ser repugnante, su estómago rujía más su orgullo no iba a ser quebrantado, podían haberlo atado pero el pelearía hasta la muerte si era necesario, la puerta se abrió de par en par y de inmediato tomó una posición defensiva lanzándose a atacar a aquel rubio, iba a luchar, o eso pensó, de repente una cadena lo frenó de su ataque, dejándolo postrado y humillado, una risa le hizo levantar su rostro, aquellos ojos azules brillaban en medio de aquella oscuridad, pero le parecieron los ojos más patéticos de su vida, se mordió el labio inferior y un poco de sangre salió de este, sus ojos tomaron un tono rojizo por el atardecer que estaba cayendo, su venganza iba a ser tal, que todos recordarían su nombre.  
Naruto despeinó su cabello, por un lado odiaba "servirle" a la "princesita" como él lo llamaba para molestarlo, ya que ese tipo se le seguía lanzando y humillándose frente a él y eso lo divertía, tomó el plato de aquel menjurje que sabía que su rehén no comería y caminó por la proa de su barco hasta la "celda" improvisada que él había creado, o más bien que su "jefe" había creado, cuando entró aquel tipo se lanzó frente a él, le daba lástima ver a a alguien tan débil, dejó el plato sin importarle como este lo observaba y salió de allí, levantó su rostro al cielo y vio como las gaviotas volaban encima de su cabeza, ya pronto tocarían tierra, y aquel rehén, sería "libre".  
Escondió entre su sombrero su largo y amplio cabello rubio, dejando a la intemperie una cicatriz que cubría su ojo izquierdo, su iris era de un color más claro que el de su otro ojo, este poco a poco perdía el color y la luz, la profundidad, este perdía su capacidad de ver, sucedió hace no mucho, que en una pelea entre cuadrillas el resultara lesionado, fue una milésima de segundo más lento que su contrincante, y esto lo dejó seis meses en cama y con un ojo casi inservible, le tomo más de un año adaptarse a la diferencia de profundidad que realmente había y a veces quedaba momentáneamente ciego, con suavidad vendó su ojo, pareciera que estuviese disfrazado, más el enfrentaba cualquier adversidad, acaricio lentamente a su caballo Katsu (3), y se montó sobre él, regresando por el camino empolvado, esperando encontrarse con aquel indio (4) que esperaba que aun tuviera aquella joya que le faltaba de sí, si no lo encontraba, era probable que se encontrara con el sheriff Madara, y él, estaba seguro, que perdería más que su cabeza.  
Daba torpes pasos arrastrando tras de sí el pequeño cofre lleno de Ryus, suspiró un segundo observando el poco tramo que había recorrido, y no solo aquello, sino también como todos los demás observaban su ropaje, característico de su familia, sabía que el uchiwa (5) resplandecía y daba a destacar, más a él no le importaba, su semblante frio y característico de él espantaba a todos de su camino, más, en ningún otro ciudadano de aquella ciudad podía ver el característico color de con quien se tropezó, quizás aquel hombre era un maestro del disfraz al vestirse con tan escandalosos colores, observó al cielo, lo que le recordó el azul de las pupilas del ladrón que seguramente buscaba la joya que llevaba escondida entre sus ropajes, dio un paso más, analizando si era correcto montar un caballo en su "condición".  
Su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente, hiriéndolo con una saliente de madera, con agilidad se levantó del lugar en donde estaba cautivo, las sombras no le permitían diferenciar el día de la oche, y el ya se sabía al derecho y al revés el ancho y largo del lugar en donde estaba cautivo, los diferentes aromas que lo rodeaban, y los nuevos sabores que había estado obligado a degustar, en ese instante su orgullo no podría estar más pisoteado, siendo secuestrado cual princesa en apuros, siendo rehén sin "oponerse" y comer algo lo cual no poseía forma, en definitiva no podría existir algo peor que aquello.  
De repente la luz que lo refugiaba de la luz exterior se abrió de par en par, la luz que por esta se colaba lo dejaba momentáneamente ciego, con su antebrazo derecho tapó sus ojos, mientras que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz que en estos se reflejaba, a través de su antebrazo podía observar una sombra que se acercaba hacia él, aquella imagen lo dejó entumecido y con su orgullo aún más por el suelo, quizás estaba loco, pero por un momento pensó que lo quien estaba frente a él merecía ser retratado en un cuadro, parpadeó dos o tres veces antes de que la luz ya no lo encegueciera, por un momento recordó a su hermano, bajó su mirada al suelo, antes de volver de nuevo su vista hacia el mismo lugar, en donde ya no había nadie, pensó por un momento que de seguro había perdido la cabeza, escucho un click a su izquierda y por primera vez ya no sintió el peso de la cadena que lo mantenía cautivo, a su lado su captor lo observaba sonriente mientras extendía su mano hacia la puerta, seguro él estaba empezando a tener el síndrome de Estocolmo (6), más no le importó, sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, y sin importarle ya más nada camino con lentitud hacia la proa (7) de aquel barco que de seguro era pirata (8)  
Verlo parado allí, con aquel atuendo, y observando en shock el lugar en donde se encontraba le causaba gracia, había sido toda una odisea atacar un barco mercantil y que este tuviera en su almacén a un hombre amarrado y dormido, lo tomó con mucha facilidad, y escapó con él a cuestas, recordaba con claridad la cara de aquel hombre con lengua viperina (9) y aspecto blanquecino, recordaba como el barco ardía en llamas, y él simplemente se regocijaba con sus más recientes pertenencias, si aquel chiquillo nunca hubiese despertado para noquearlo y dejarlo en ridículo con sus compañeros de armas tomar, hubiera podido ser libre y disfrutar de los manjares que ellos poseían, pero ese ser terco e impulsivo lo llevó a dejarlo enclaustrado en una bóveda de tres por tres y lo dejo allí por el resto del viaje, disfruto momentáneamente la vista que la luna y la playa le ofrecían, frente a él, aquel ser orgulloso por primera vez estaba sin palabras, volteó simultáneamente, solo observando la playa y nada más.

Gracias a las 283 personas que han leído mi fic, Gracias a quienes siguen y tienen como favorito este fic.

(1) (JORDAN CORTES QLIWZN)

(2) Furioso

(3) XD, ya saben, el sonido característico que el siempre hacía (Llorando de solo recordar que ya estiró la pierna) cuando explotaba su arte.

(4) Me refiero a un los nativos, Amerindios: Se estima que los antecesores de las etnias amerindias empezaron a vivir en Norteamérica hace unos 30 000 años.15 A lo largo de su historia, estas tribus lograron diferentes grados de organización. Uno de los más complejos fue la Confederación Iroquesa, constituida en el siglo XII por las tribus que habitaban la región de los Grandes Lagos (América del Norte). Según algunos autores, los Estados Unidos se basaron en esta conferencia para promulgar su sistema federal. La llegada de los europeos en el siglo XVI rompió el equilibrio natural de estos pueblos. La explotación indiscriminada de recursos y la propagación de enfermedades, —entre otros factores—, minaron drásticamente la población nativa.

(5) "Uchiwa" (団扇, Abanico de Papel), que es el símbolo del Clan Uchiha. Uchiwa se puede utilizar como un abanico en las llamas haciendo que el fuego sea más caliente.

(6) No sé si en la época en la que me estoy basando se conozca el nombre de esta enfermedad. El síndrome de Estocolmo es una reacción psicológica en la cual la víctima de un secuestro, violación o retenida contra su voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad y de un fuerte vínculo afectivo, con quien la ha secuestrado.

(7) Proa o aflasto es la parte delantera en que se unen las amuras de un barco formando el canto o roda que al avanzar va cortando las aguas en que navega. En este sector se alojan el cabrestante, las anclas, el torrotito y los emblemas. También se denomina proa al tercio anterior del buque. Esta extremidad anterior del buque es afinada en las amuras para disminuir al máximo posible su resistencia hidrodinámica al movimiento. Antiguamente la proa solía llevar el mástil de Bauprés y una figura decorativa llamada (mascarón de proa) que muy usado en los siglos XVII y XVIII, hoy en día solo lleva los emblemas particulares, el nombre y un símbolo de la compañía naviera si es un mercante.

(8) Consiste en que una embarcación privada o una estatal amotinada ataca a otra en aguas internacionales o en lugares no sometidos a la jurisdicción de ningún Estado, con el propósito de robar su carga, exigir rescate por los pasajeros, convertirlos en esclavos y muchas veces apoderarse de la nave misma.

(9) Viperino: De la víbora o relativo a ella. Que tiene sus características. Malintencionado, que busca dañar o desprestigiar. Lengua viperina Persona malintencionada a la que le gusta criticar a las demás: no te vayas a fiar de esa lengua viperina.

¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?


	5. Capítulo V

Hola, no he tenido suficiente tiempo para poder escribir bien, este capítulo salio, creó, que demasiado corto, y una vez más tarde más de lo que creía, esta semana ha sido realmente agitada, he estado de aquí para allá, y realmente no he tenido el tiempo de escribir algo decente, en fin. Me vi el manga del miércoles y de repente mi inspiración se fue al piso, Sasuke cada vez está más loco, verlo así, me desanima, pero no esperaba menos de él. De nuevo no puedo publicar en Amor Yaoi, pero apenas pueda publicaré, acerca de la historia "Es solo una fecha especial" creó que el último capítulo será entre este septiembre 22 o en el cumple de Naru, la verdad es que no sé si actualicé esta historia después de Octubre, verán, la empresa a la cual estaba afiliada a internet me colmó la paciencia, y ejn arrebato lo cancele, hablé con mi mamá y ella me dijo que quizás hasta el próximo año podía tenerlo de nuevo, por lo que aún no sé con exactitud que pasé con esta historia.

Muchos me han dicho que esta historia es difícil de entender, que no se entiende cuando se cambia de un personaje a otro, me recomendaron que consiguiera un Beta, ya la tengo, el problema es que no le he enviado la historia con anterioridad, ¡Lo siento!.

**Cómo siempre, agradezco a ****LouiseUchiha****quien me ha dejado mis primeros reviews en cada capítulo, ¡Muchas gracias! aquí la continuación. Gracias a las 371 personas que han leído mi fic, gracias a: ****LouiseUchiha****; ****abbie pain****; ****sakura1402**** quienes tienen mi fic entre sus favoritos. Gracias a **sakura1402; itzelitadelfin93 quienes siguen mi fic, Muchas gracias.

Apenas pueda lo publicaré en Amor Yaoi.

**Los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencias**

**AU: Universo alterno; Altern Universe.**

**Las frases célebres pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**(1,2,3.. etc) Aclaraciones**

**–Diálogos–**

**"Frases celebres"**

**Gracias a Eiko Hatake y a Casandra Arango por ayudarme. Sin más, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Rescate?**

**.**

**Capítulo V**

**.**

**Escrito por yingyang0401**

**.**

**"****El Encuentro entre dos personas es como dos sustancias químicas: Si hay alguna reacción ambas se transforman..." (1)**

Se detuvo frente al bar, un pequeño mechón de su cabello escapaba de su sombrero, con fuerza se retiró este y su cabello cayó a los lados de su rostro, ese día necesitaría de una copa de lo mejor que tuviera el cantinero, más, algo lo detuvo de repente, a su lado el indio de extraños rasgos lo observaba, aquel rostro frio lo dejó estático, pudo observar con la poca visión que en sus ojos poseía, una gota que resbalaba por la frente del otro, cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo, no sabía si aquel hombre a su lado entendía su dialecto, frunció su seño y su boca golpeando de lado la mano que aún sostenía su brazo cautivo, esperaba que al menos entendiese algo –Devuélvemelo– dijo casi gritando al tipo que estaba junto a él –Ladrón– volvió a recitar con el mismo tono de voz.

– ¿Qué? – le respondió este hombre, por un momento lanzó un suspiro al aire, observo como alrededor de él se agolpaban unas miradas curiosas, con sumo cuidado observó detrás de aquel hombre y vio que la oficina del sheriff aún estaba vacía, con ligereza agarro el brazo del otro y lo llevo dentro del bar, podía sentir la mirada de los demás encima suyo cuando subió sin cuidado las escaleras del bar, entró a una habitación decorada de rosada, a él no le gustaba aquel color, pero debía conseguir aquella joya costara lo que costara.

–Devuélvemelo– repitió soltándolo del brusco agarre que hace poco había mantenido cautivo a su prisionero, con agilidad subió su mano izquierda y en un movimiento de sus dedos le indicaba al que estaba frente a él que le devolviera lo que era suyo.

–¿Qué? – En definitiva el tipo, o estaba loco, o solo podía decir ¿Qué?, despeinó sus cabellos rubios mientras bufaba una y otra vez, se sentó con fuerza en la cama color rosa, y simplemente gruño por lo bajo –¿Esto?– dijo el hombre mientras alzaba ligeramente una piedra de color azulado, sus ojos brillaron de emoción, como si fuese un resorte salto de la cama intentando recuperar su objeto perdido, más aunque sus reflejos eran rápidos, el del otro eran aún más veloces, cerrando la mano y apartándola, haciendo que él se golpeara contra la pared de aquella habitación.

–¡Oye! – Dijo gritándole y sobándose levemente el lugar en donde había recibido tal golpe, se levantó aun con el entrecejo fruncido, –Ya te dije, es mío, devuélvelo–

–¿Tuyo?, hasta donde pude ver, te estaban persiguiendo por esto y otras joyas más, no creo que sea tan "tuyo" después de todo.

–Entonces ¿Por qué los has conservado? Debiste dárselo al sheriff y te hubieras ahorrado esta parafernalia (2).

–Te lo devolveré si cumples con algunas condiciones

–Bien, hasta que yo lo diga, me acompañarás en una travesía, después de eso, te lo devolveré, si es que no quieres que se la dé al Sherif.

–Entiendo, no hay por qué ser pesado, y ¿A dónde vamos?

–A las minas de carbón–  
–…Agh, lo haré, mientras más rápido nos vayamos, mejor.

Deidara cruzó sus brazos, en signo de derrota, necesitaba con prisas la última pieza del robo que había realizado con anterioridad, volteó su cuello ligeramente observando a su caballo tomar el agua lentamente, pequeñas gotas se escapaban de su hocico cayendo estrepitosamente de nuevo en aquella canaleta en dónde había gran cantidad de agua.

Podría jurar que veía salir algo de vapor de la nariz de este, su gran lengua de vez en cuando sobresalía limpiándose su nariz como si fuese algo normal, sobre su espalda la silla de montar se balanceaba graciosamente, con lentitud Deidara puso su pie izquierdo en el estribo (4) y con su pie derecho se impulsó dando un gran salto y quedando completamente sobre el caballo, quien aún tomaba el agua tranquilamente.

Con sus dos pies golpeo el costado de su caballo castaño (5), cuando este alzo su cara disgustado una estrella (6) se reflejaba en la mitad de su frente, más de nuevo agacho su rostro tomando de nuevo de aquel líquido vital. Desde donde se encontraba Deidara, este tonó con delicadeza las riendas (7), más aquel sujeto, del que aún no sabía el nombre, seguía allí, observándolo sin un atisbo de sentimientos en su rostro.

–¿Qué? – dijo cruzando sus brazos con las riendas entre sus dedos, Itachi observó a una esquina de aquel enigmático lugar, las mujeres con sus vestidos de gran escote lo entretenían, no era que él nunca hubiese cabalgado en su vida, más su enfermedad le detenía, en cualquier momento podría no ver el camino que frente a él se abría paso.

Sin decirle nada se adentró al bar, las puertas de vaivén se abrieron y cerraron cuando el desapareció, solo unos minutos bastaron para que el regresará de aquel lugar con olor a alcohol, en sus manos un pequeño cofre de oro con dijes de múltiples piedras preciosas resaltaba, Deidara abrió sus ojos sorprendido, su quijada prácticamente había caído al suelo de la impresión, aquel cofre valía más de lo que él pudiera pensar.

–Necesito un caballo… más bien, tú me llevaras en una carroza – dijo agarrando fuertemente el cofre a medida que la luz se extinguía y lo dejaba en una oscuridad total, más para Deidara el mismo este poseía el mismo rostro imperturbable, y esta vez duró un poco más de lo que él pensó.

–¿Qué? – respondió Deidara como no creyéndose lo que aquel tipo le decía, su rubia ceja se alzó unos centímetros, con suavidad retiró el sombrero que llevaba sobre sus rubios cabellos atrapándolo y mordiéndolo, deseaba noquear a aquel tipo que quién sabe de dónde salió, y robarle la perla, y el resto de sus pertenencias.

Lanzó un alarido ahogándose con el cuero de su sombrero y saboreando un poco aquel amargo sabor, con sus temblorosas manos, por la rabia que en aquel momento su cuerpo sentía, sus manos temblaron al dejar el sombrero sobre el pomo (8), con rabia salto del caballo bajando tan rápido como había subido a él. Lanzó un bufido de exasperación cuando paso a su lado, más Itachi no vio aquello, solo sintió un leve aroma a tabaco.

La oscuridad lo envolvió más de unos minutos, escuchaba las voces de aquellos que lo rodeaban, sentía el viento que golpeaba contra su cuerpo, olía el pasto seco que comían los caballos, más el no veía nada, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, de repente escucho como algo rechinaba con fuerza, el olor a tabaco de nuevo le inundo las fosas nasales, escuchaba miles de maldiciones de su nuevo compañero de viaje.

Deidara bufaba y murmuraba miles de groserías, más de las que alguna vez su entrañable amigo y jefe había dicho alguna vez, con rabia ató aquella pequeña carroza a su caballo Katsu, este dio un resoplido cuando se dio cuenta de la nueva carga que debía soportar, se removió y se agitó un poco, más siguió bebiendo de aquel líquido vital, como si fuese la última vez que lo hacía.

De repente la luz regresó a los ojos de Itachi, de nuevo las sombras empezaron a tomar colores nítidos y un poco borrosos, pudo observar todo lo que sus sentidos le habían permitido identificar, veía aquella pequeña carreta, quizás era solo para una sola persona, como si fuese para un tipo de príncipe, tuvo que imaginarse de donde esta había provenido.

Dio un paso hacia la carroza, pudo identificar miles de expresiones en el rostro de su compañero de viaje, se detuvo un segundo y dijo –Por cierto, me llamó Itachi– Este lo observó por un instante, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de él, más este simplemente respondió entre dientes.

–Me llamó Deidara– antes de subir nuevamente, de manera mecánica al caballo, su cabello rubio se mecía con el viento, colocó de nuevo el sombrero en su cabeza, y giro su torso un poco, esto Itachi lo entendió, se subió a aquella carroza con el cofre aun en sus manos, una pequeña ventana le daba una espléndida vista a los costados, y si él lo deseaba una pequeña ventana que había frente a él, también se abría, dejando ver un poco hacia el frente (9)

De repente esta carroza comenzó a moverse, Itachi dejó en el suelo aquel cofre que le daría la libertad a su hermano, pronto, el pueblo fue desapareciendo, y el paisaje frente a él, lo dejaba extasiado, y por primera vez, pensó, en que quizás, jamás querría regresar, más la realidad o golpeo al instante cuando de nuevo quedó entre las tinieblas, sus ojos le dolían lo suficiente como para cerrarlos por instinto, solo escuchaba, sentía, oía, olía, más no veía, imagino el paisaje frente a él, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos en un puño, debía regresar, debía hacerlo por él.

* * *

(1) (WERITA)

(2) En el uso moderno, parafernalia es el 'conjunto de usos habituales en determinados actos o ceremonias, y de objetos que en ellos se emplean' (DRAE2 2001, con la nota de que se usa más en sentido irónico)

(3) Viejo Oeste, Salvaje Oeste, Lejano Oeste o La Frontera son los términos con que se denomina popularmente a los hechos históricos (con sus personajes protagonistas) que tuvieron lugar en el siglo XIX durante la expansión de la frontera de los Estados Unidos de América hacia la costa del océano Pacífico. Aunque la colonización del territorio comenzó en el siglo XVI con la llegada de los europeos, el objetivo de alcanzar la costa oeste se debió principalmente a la iniciativa gubernamental del presidente Thomas Jefferson, tras la Compra de la Luisiana en 1803. La expansión de la frontera fue considerada como una búsqueda de oportunidades y progreso.

(4) Estribo: en una silla de montar es de donde los que cabalgan ponen sus pies para poder subirse, ya saben con las que golpean ligeramente el dorso del caballo para que este cabalgue. Aunque no lo crean, la primera vez que monte a un caballo fue realmente patética.

(5) Para quienes no lo sepan este color es algo particular, es general de los caballos que tienen todo su pelaje de este color, más su cola y crin son de color negro.

(6) Estrella: Es un pequeño grupo de pelos blancos de forma irregular localizado en la frente, ya saben una manchita blanca en medio de su cara.

(7) Ya saben, es la cuerda que usualmente cuelga de la silla, con la que dicen "Arre", verán, los caballos tienen una especie de vara de metal entre sus dientes, y al realizarse este movimiento les causa un pequeño rocé lo que hace que ellos inmediatamente entiendan que deben cabalgar, usualmente el jinete y toma las riendas antes de subirse al caballo, ya que si no lo hacen estas pueden caer a los costados, o se pueden enredar con ellas, y el caballo puede malinterpretarlo y empiezan a caminar o a trotar.

(8) Es la parte sobresaliente de donde se toman los jinetes para poder subir al caballo, normalmente esta echa de madera, pero hay algunas que están hechas de plata o acero.

(9) Algo así como la carroza de Mulan II (Me encanta esa película, y mucho más la primera)

¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? Lo esperaré con ansias, significa que lo estoy haciendo o lo suficientemente bien o mal, eso me ayuda a crecer, espero que el próximo capítulo sea más largo.


	6. Capítulo VI

Lo siento ¡De verás! tuve un pequeño problema con el internet y con la inspiración, este capítulo en realidad son dos capítulos en uno, el del viernes pasado y el de hoy, se que dije que actualizaría el fic "Es solo una fecha especial" no sé cuando podré subirla.

**Los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencias**

**AU: Universo alterno; Altern Universe.**

**Las frases célebres pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**(1,2,3.. etc) Aclaraciones**

**–Diálogos–**

**"Frases celebres"**

**Gracias a Eiko Hatake y a Casandra Arango por ayudarme. Sin más, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Rescate?**

**.**

**Capítulo V**

**.**

**Escrito por yingyang0401**

**.**

**"No trates de guiar al que pretende elegir por sí su propio camino" (1)**

El sonido de las olas despertó a Sasuke de su letargo, el cambio de horario había calado hasta el fondo de su corazón, la ropa sucia y llena de polvo que llevaba desde hace días, la vestía con orgullo, no sabía cómo escapar, como volver a lo que alguna vez llamó hogar.

El nuevo mundo se abría ante él, misterioso, enorme, lleno de vida y sobre todo, libertad. El miedo lo invadió durante los primeros días, poco a poco la costumbre de su monotonía lo dejaba observar a su alrededor.

Las carrozas, los caballos, aquellas vestimentas extrañas que en aquel lugar llevaban con orgullo, el idioma que nunca pensó escuchar en su tierra natal, aquel idioma fluía a sus oídos, como si de un poema se tratase.

No sabía cómo regresar, su hogar le quedaba tan lejano, sumándole que él no quería regresar, hacia un futuro que había sido escrito antes de que el naciera, como si fuese obra del destino se encontró de nuevo con su captor, Naruto, así le había dicho él que se llamaba, el barco se movía ligeramente con el golpeteo de las olas, la bandera con una calavera blanca ondeaba con el viento, no conocía nada más que aquello, fingió una sonrisa quizás era hora de hacer una revolución a su vida o él cambiaba, o no encontraría un futuro que desde hace tiempo deseaba buscar.

Cuando se acercó a él, el incómodo ropaje le impedía su fluido movimiento, además se sentía incómodo, como si fuese obra del destino una ropa le golpeo el rostro, bajo su mirada, allí una ropa similar a la que observaba en la multitud se hallaba a sus pies, incluyendo un sombrero de cuero color negro y unas botas que hacían juego.

Con una sonrisa ladina, levantó aquel ropaje, antes de cruzar su mirada con Naruto, quién le sonreía con su mano derecha levantada ligeramente, se agacho, si tomaba aquella extraña vestimenta dejaba todo atrás, lo pensó, lo analizó, observó a su alrededor, ya no había marcha atrás, el deseaba aquella vida, no la que su padre o su hermano deseaban para él, era lo que él deseaba para sí mismo, por primera vez fue libre, y esa idea le encantó.

La levantó sin prisas, a cada paso que daba su convicción de lo que estaba a punto de realizar crecía, a cada instante, su cabello largo que crecía vertiginosamente para posteriormente ser atado con una trenza, como su cultura lo dictaba, se retiró rápidamente la ropa que le recordaba su pasado, el cual estaba enterrando profundamente, con una cuchilla tomo su cabello y lo corto, estaba iniciando una vida…Nueva.

* * *

**"Nunca permitas que las circunstancias te impidan ir tras lo que de corazón sabes que tienes que hacer" (2)**

El sonido de los cascos, la tierra mojada, las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban ligeramente su rostro, el tacto que mantenía con aquel pequeño cofre, todo le daba una visión de lo que sus ojos estaban perdiendo, la oscuridad hace minutos había regresado a sus ojos, Itachi, temía que la oscuridad lo rodeará antes de encontrar a su hermano, el camino largo lo desesperaba, no sabía si debía confiar, o si no debía hacerlo, como siempre estaba caminando en la oscuridad con un solo propósito, salvar a su hermano, así muriera en el intento.

La carroza se detuvo de repente, él se estremeció la luz no regresaba a él, estaba indefenso, si bien sabia artes marciales, la oscuridad no era su mejor aliada, el olor a tabaco inundo sus fosas nasales, sintió como un mechón de cabello acariciaba sus pestañas, su corazón salto en su pecho cuando la luz volvió a sus ojos, cruzándose con unos ojos de color azulado, su respiración fallo por unos instantes, giró sus ojos, no quería verse indefenso, no cuando debía custodiar aquel cofre, que al parecer… no sabía el nombre de quien lo acompañaba hasta el momento.

—Me llamo Deidara, ¿Estás bien?—Fue como si este le hubiese leído la mente, él volteó sus ojos hacia alguna parte de la carroza, tomando con más fuerza el cofre que sus manos aun sostenían con cautela

—Si— fue lo que respondió sin ánimo de seguir aquella extraña conversación, observó hacia las afueras, la luna llena cubría el cielo nocturna, y ´pequeñas estrellas iluminaban tenuemente el cielo, dándole una vista, que quizás sería de las últimas, observó a Deidara, en su mano una bolsa de color extraño se hallaba.

—Es una bolsa de dormir— dijo de nuevo adivinando sus pensamientos, —Debemos acampar, mañana temprano retomaremos el viaje, es muy peligroso que sigamos el camino, además Katsu necesita descansar.

— ¿Katsu? — dijo él levantando una ceja como señal de sorpresa

—Sí, mi caballo, así se llama— Itachi asintió mientras se levantaba dejando atrás a un preocupado Deidara, cuando salió de la carroza aquella vista lo dejó embelesado, no eran unas cuantas estrellas, eran miles de ellas, la luna llena, le daba un color azulado a la tierra, una pequeña fogata iluminaba tenuemente un punto lejano y una pequeña carpa se hallaba al lado de esta.

En qué momento ocurrió todo aquello, no recordaba cuanto tiempo duró en sus cavilaciones, ni cuánto tiempo la luz dejó sus ojos, trago fuertemente girando sobre si, Deidara arrastraba una de las bolsas de dormir, y en su hombro izquierdo otra de la misma forma y el mismo tamaño.

En el fuego se asaban unos cuantos pedazos de carne, y una jarra de agua, pequeñas chispas amarillas golpeaban contra el suelo, y el humo huía hacia el cielo, deseaba descansar, no responder ya nada más, y seguir su camino sin impedimentos, él no estaba allí para hacer amigos, él estaba allí para proteger a su hermano y regresar a la vida, a la cual probablemente no deseaba, cerró sus ojos, los cuales le dolían como si mil cuchillos los golpearan, faltaba tan poco pero al mismo tiempo tanto tiempo para que su ceguera lo dejará en un limbo entre el dolor y la oscuridad.

* * *

(1)WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE

(2) JACKSON BRAUN

LouiseUchiha: Sé que fue confuso al principio pero espero que ya no lo sea tanto, cambie un poco la redacción, ahora por cada frase celebre es una pareja diferente.

Kumikoson4: Si sé que se cambian las perspectivas muy rápido y no se entiende la fluidez del fic, espero que ya se entienda este nuevo capítulo.

Gracias: LouiseUchiha; abbie pain; konata-san; sakura140 por Tener mi fic en favoritos

Gracias a: Kumikoson4; itzelitadelfin93; sakura1402 por seguir mi review.

Gracias a las 185 personas que han le´pido mi fic, espero que ya este más claro :3

¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?


	7. Capítulo VII

Buenas, después de mucho, regresé, en estos meses he reído, llorado, y confundido, el final de Naruto se acercaba lentamente,y las ansias me carcomían, cada capítulo me dejaba sin aliento y de pronto ¡Paf! capítulo 700 aparece, la cara de asombro que tenía en aquel momento fue épica, al principio quería leer las diferentes reacciones pero aún no poseía internet, cuando al fin pude, vi que muchos no estaban de acuerdo con ese final, mañana cuando despierte y recuerde que ya no habrá más manga lloraré, respeto la decisión de Kishi y espero ver en la película que pasó para que el capítulo 700 apareciera, mi amor por el SasuNaru~NaruSasu nunca desaparecerá, al fin y al cabo, en el fondo sabía que ellos no terminarían juntos comiendo perdices y siendo felices.

Sé que quizás después de tanto tiempo la actualización de este Fanfic sea irrelevante, más seguiré y lo terminaré, y hasta quizás escribiré más de mis amadas parejas, sin más espero que lo disfruten.

**Los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencias**

**AU: Universo alterno; Altern Universe.**

**Las frases célebres pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**(1,2,3.. etc) Aclaraciones**

**–Diálogos–**

**"Frases celebres"**

**Gracias a Eiko Hatake y a Casandra Arango por ayudarme. Sin más, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Rescate?**

**.**

**Capítulo VII**

**.**

**Escrito por yingyang0401**

**.**

"El deplorar cosas pasadas e irreparables es una manifiesta insensatez que sólo sirve para perder el tiempo y la calma" (1)

Oscuridad, era lo único que lo rodeaba, dolor, era lo único que sentía, ni siquiera el olor a pescado que se tostaba entre la fogata improvisada, ni el vapor de agua que provenía del agua que estaba sobre la parrilla, el dolor comenzaba en sus ojos y se extendía hacia su cabeza, ya no escuchaba los grillos ni nada similar, por lo que suponía que era de día.

Tocó suavemente su rostro y encontró un líquido que resbalaba por su nariz, encima de ella, y que caía hacia algún lado, no le importaba hacia dónde, no eran lágrimas, puesto que él se había propuesto jamás llorar por el dolor, con su dedo anular tomo una de las gotas y la llevó a su boca.

El sabor era de hierro, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de sangre, una y otra gota de sangre que caía por su rostro, faltaba tan poco, lo podía sentir, el final estaba próxima, ya no vería la luz, ni los pájaros, ni las noches estrelladas, no vería el agua correr, su vista pronto acabaría.

Sabía que el tiempo corría contra él, su enfermedad avanzaba mucho más deprisa de lo que imaginaba, debía encontrar a su hermano y rápido, con sus manos tocó el cofre que contenía el dinero que lo liberaría, tomó bolsa y se limpió la sangre que recorría su rostro, ya no le importaba si era de día, de noche, o apenas estuviese amaneciendo, debía seguir el camino y llegar a su final, lo haría, por su hermano.

Se levantó y en ese instante la luz llegó a sus ojos, la luz del día apenas se lograba ver entre las montañas, dándole un color anaranjado, el caballo, quien dormía plácidamente parado a su lado (3), junto a él, una bolsa de igual color que la que llevaba colgando él de su mano se encontraba en el piso, y se movía una y otra vez.

Una rama en sus pies crujió cuando se acercó a él, inmediatamente se levantó, aquella bolsa cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo, en sus dos manos una pistola se hallaba, su cabello de color dorado caía enredado a sus costados, y pudo observar como de una respiración relajada salió una errática en menos de un segundo.

Su cuerpo se quedó helado, hace mucho que no veía como una, no, dos armas apuntaban contra él, ni siquiera temblaban ni se movían de aquel ángulo en el que se encontraban, —Lo… siento— dijo observando aún aquellas pistolas.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Verdad? ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! — dijo al tiempo que bajaba nuevamente sus pistolas apuntándolas contra el suelo, y observando alrededor, lo habían despertado de su sueño reparador, que hace pocos minutos había logrado, después de todo su cabeza tenía un precio, y estaba allí, en medio de la nada, con un extranjero que con sus vestimentas llamaba la atención de quien se lo encontrara.

Guardó sus pistolas en su cinturón, y se volteó a acariciar a su caballo, quien también se había asustado por su rápida acción, este bufaba y movía sus patas contra el suelo una y otra vez, levantando pequeños trazos de polvo, se giró y pudo observar como una gota de sangre se escurría por la cara de su acompañante, él la ocultó rápidamente, pero no por nada era el pistolero más rápido del viejo oeste.

Tomó el agua que hace poco había recolectado de nuevo, y la botó contra el fuego apagando la fogata, y cubrió todo rastro de que él hubiese pasado por ese lugar, pronto llegarían a un pueblo que no estaba muy lejos, su invitado necesitaba ropa menos vistosa y él, necesitaba un trago, también vería a su amiga Tsunade, quién alguna vez le devolvió la visión a un ojo al cuál lo había penetrado una bala, giró hacia las montañas el sol ya había aparecido no había tiempo que perder.

Observó el cofre, que estaba lleno de oro, en definitiva era un idiota por no aprovechar las oportunidades, y robarlo y salir huyendo, como siempre lo hacía, no sabía que era lo que esperaba; tomó su cabello entre sus manos, y se acercó hacia Katsu, tomo las riendas ya amarró de nuevo el carruaje a este —Ya es hora— dijo sin verlo, y subiéndose al caballo y poniéndose el sombrero, necesitaba de un baño.

El movimiento de la carreta comenzó, más poco fue el tiempo que duró de esa manera, asombrado y confundido Itachi observó a su alrededor, una ciudad lo rodeaba, sin saber que allí, su vida cambiaría.

"Los vientos y las olas están siempre a favor del navegante más capacitado" (2)

Si le hubiesen dicho que iba a ser un pirata de seguro pensaría que esa persona enloqueció, si le hubiesen dicho que vestiría como un vaquero de seguro que esa persona no sabía de lo que hablaba, desde muy pequeño la vida que él llevaba era una armada por sus padres, e indirectamente por su hermano.

Cuando se descubrió la enfermedad que su hermano portada, le cayó un balde de agua fría encima, su hermano intentó continuar como si nada, pero eran cada vez más frecuentes sus ataques en donde su visión se perdía, cuando vio la sangre que corría de sus ojos, supo, que debía enfrentar lo que sus padres le dijeran, aunque perdiera su libertad, ya no le importaba.

Más aquel rapto y aquel nuevo paisaje le abrió los ojos, y la visión de Madara cabalgando con una insignia de alto mando, quién daba seguridad, un hombre que le causó tantas cosas a su pueblo, ahora era un héroe, condecorado, alguien que defendía la justicia, vaya sorpresa.

Si su hermano o padre vieran aquello de seguro se reirían de aquella situación, una risa llena de impotencia, ahora él estaba allí, sin nada que lo identificara, e iba a hacer justicia, con una pistola que hasta ahora solo llevaba de adorno, con un ropaje que no lo identificaba, y con una nueva vida.

Aquella ciudad era enorme, a veces pensaba en su hermano, su padre, y su ya no prometida, cuando recordaba aquello su corazón se regocijaba, de la manera un poco bizarra y extraña se sentía atraído hacia su captor, aquel hombre que lo desesperaba y le hacía revolucionar su corazón.

Semanas estuvo pensando en aquello, él era hombre y ese tipo era igual de hombre que él, violento, más grande por pocos centímetros y más musculoso por la diferente vida que este llevaba, pero eso no lo hacía menos hombre a él, él también tenía músculos, y se lo demostró una vez semanas atrás cuando tomo el timón de aquel inmenso barco, como si fuese una extensión de su cuerpo lo guio con gracia.

El viento que golpeaba su rostro, las gaviotas que volaban al lado de las velas, los delfines que nadaban al lado de la popa, cuando activó un cañón sintió como el suelo se estremecía, y por primera vez, sonrió.

Semanas después había aprendido a manejar la pistola, aunque no había herido aún a nadie con ella, más ganas no le faltaban cuando Madara pasaba a su lado, su cuerpo se estremecía por la rabia, de repente se detuvo, sin creer lo que veía.

En frente suyo su hermano lo observaba, o quizás no, en su mano un pequeño cofre se hallaba, él, estaba parado junto a un caballo, que lo acariciaba con su hocico, como si de un perro se tratara, pero aquello no fue lo que lo sorprendió, sino que su hermano estuviera vestido igual que él, con un sombrero que cubría su cabello oscuro.

Vio como alguien salía de una tienda, su hermano se volteó y por vez primera observó una sonrisa, él, pudo observar como su hermano o veía de reojo, con aquella sonrisa, él chico a su lado levantaba y abría el cofre, una y otra vez, allí ya no había nada, él chico al lado de su hermano se le acercó y posteriormente hizo algo que lo dejó anonadado.

Sonrió, cruzaron sus miradas, como hablando en código, y él se alejó, si algún día, se reencontraban debía saber, que había ocurrido en aquellos meses en la que no solo había cambiado su vida, sino que la de su hermano también, a lo lejos pudo ver una pequeña cicatriz que cruzaba el rostro de su hermano, siguió su camino, él había encontrado una nueva vida, y su hermano, una nueva luz.

1) (LOUIS BOTTACH)

2)(EDWARD GIBBON)

3) Para quienes no lo sepan, los caballos duermen de pie, esto lo hacen para despistar a sus depredadores, ya cuando saben que están fuera de peligro, se acuestan, más no es común que hagan esto.

¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?


	8. Capítulo VIII

Buenas noches, hoy es viernes, viernes de actualización, el capítulo de hoy será solamente de DEI~ITA ya que planeo hacer un superhipermega especial de NaruSasu, en vista de que Kishi no nos dio el final que esperábamos, yo si lo haré, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mi fic.

**Los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencias**

**AU: Universo alterno; Altern Universe.**

**Las frases célebres pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**(1,2,3.. etc) Aclaraciones**

**–Diálogos–**

**"Frases celebres"**

**Gracias a Eiko Hatake y a Casandra Arango por ayudarme. Sin más, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Rescate?**

**.**

**Capítulo VII**

**.**

**Escrito por yingyang0401**

**.**

**Capítulo VIII**

**"No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos" (1)**

Miles de carretas, miles de ruidos, miles de olores nuevos, lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a vislumbrar era felicidad y fiesta, más si forzaba demasiado la vista, su cabeza dolía, levantó su vista hacia el cielo azul, las nubes se dispersaban lentamente siendo llevadas por la corriente aérea, los pájaros tomaban vuelo ocultándose en el oeste, los perros domesticados corrían animados tras sus amos, y ladraban una y otra vez al caballo que se cruzara en su camino.

Si tuviese una palabra para definir aquella situación sería sublime, de repente su rostro adquirió su usual seriedad, sabía que el regresaría de nuevo, solo para estar de nuevo encerrado tras cuatro paredes, en donde paulatinamente perdería su visión, y ya no vería ni siquiera las luces que las velas le proporcionaban, quedando así cautivo de aquella enfermedad, bajo sus ojos a aquel cofre, no solo guardaba la oportunidad de volver a ver a su hermano, sino que si se deshacía de él le devolvería su libertad.

Sonrió melancólico, ofuscado, enojado, no podía creer que pensara en eso, como si lo fuese a hacer, su hermano tenía un futuro, un futuro que el había perdido tiempo atrás, con fuerza apretó aquel pequeño baúl lleno de sueños que se escaparían de sus manos, pero por su hermano, los dejaría atrás.

La carreta se detuvo a un paso lento, el caballo relinchaba y con sus patas delanteras golpeaba tres veces el suelo antes de detenerse, movía su cabeza de lado a lado tratando de refrescarse, un pequeño pozo con agua se hallaba frente a él, Deidara bajo de la carreta dejando que bebiera de esta, y desató la carreta de su lomo, para que tomara un merecido descanso.

Itachi bajo de allí, confundido, cuando puso un pie sobre la tierra observó como la multitud que los rodeaba lo veían perplejos, se observó a sí mismo, eran ya casi una semana en la que había arribado a ese nuevo mundo, eran pocas las veces que habían estado en un rio y había logrado lavar su cuerpo, y ropajes, frunció el ceño enojado, necesitaba un baño, y quizás nueva ropa.

Como si su compañero de viaje le leyera sus pensamientos le dijo — Sígueme— mientras entraba a el salón (2), aquel ambiente lo desorientó, el olor a licor, y otros anexos lo sofocaban, las muradas nuevamente se posaron sobre él, más Deidara caminaba como si nada, suspiró, él no era un tipo inseguro, siguió caminando sin importarle las miradas que se posaban sobre él.

Más su cuerpo se detuvo, ya que la oscuridad empezaba a rodearlo, una gota de sangre cayó de sus ojos, y se estrelló contra el suelo, luego ocurrió lo mismo una y otra vez, como si estuviera llorando sangre, nunca había ocurrido por las mañanas, ya el tiempo que tenía era limitado, debía encontrar a su hermano, así le costara su vista.

De repente una suave fragancia a lo inundó, su cuerpo se paralizo por la paz que sentía y como por arte de magia la luz regresó a él, lo primero que su vista pudo reconocer fue un pañuelo color rojizo que estaba cerca de su nariz, veía las pequeñas motas que sobresalían de aquel pedazo de tela, observaba el polvo a su alrededor y hasta notaba las gotas de agua que había en aquello.

Levantó sus ojos, observando con detenimiento a su alrededor, todo era tan claro que parecía sacado de un cuento de fantasías, los ropajes, los afiches, los vasos de vidrio colgados en una lejana estantería, los diferentes tipos de licor, los jugadores de póker (3) que juntaban fichas y las lanzaban contra la mesa de madera, el caballo que se observaba por la ventana y que tomaba agua y comía pasto.

Repentinamente sintió como su cuerpo era arrastrado, antes de retirarse vio las gotas de sangre en el suelo, o mejor dicho, el charco de sangre que se había formado, los detalles de la escalera, las pequeñas grietas entre estas, las puertas de colores varios, todo formaba un cuadro perfecto.

Una puerta se abrió frente a él, una amplia cama de color rojo pulcramente tendida, un cuadro en la pared izquierda y una ventana en la derecha, unas cortinas blancas, y el sol que ocultándose reflejaba tonos rojizos en aquel lugar, volteó al escuchar un golpe seco, las puertas tras él se habían cerrado, el dorado de la manija lo distrajo por un segundo, hasta que salió de su estupor por unos golpes secos en el suelo de madera, volteo su rostro regresando hacia enfrente, el tono naranja se colaba entre la amplia ventana, y estos llegaban directamente a su compañero, el cual brillaba, su cabello adquirió brevemente un color rojizo así como todo su cuerpo, envolviéndolo como en una especie de aura. (4)

El sonido metálico de las cortinas cerrándose, la oscuridad que de repente lo encegueció de nuevo, mientras se acostumbraba a la oscuridad, antes de reaccionar Deidara le lanzó una pequeña bolsa, el camino que siguió fue corto, otra pequeña puerta le impedía el paso, el color de la cerradura era plateado, esta se abrió, aquel baño era de otro mundo, una pequeña bañera de madera y varios cubos de agua alrededor de esta, el espejo que había allí, y productos varios que desconocía, todo aquello lo rodeaba.

Sintió nuevamente como la puerta cerró tras él, observó de reojo a su alrededor, estaba solo, se acercó con lentitud, temía perder de nuevo la vista, en aquel transcurso, cada paso y cada nuevo objeto lo asombraban, llegó al espejo y comprendió porque las personas lo observaban como un ente del más allá, la trenza de su cabello estaba casi desecha, algunos cabellos se hallaban desparramados por doquier, la capa de suciedad encima de su ropa no dejaba ver el color original de esta, el polvo que cubría su rostro le daba un color amarillento, hasta podía jurar que podía plantar encima de él.

La ropa cayó contra el suelo, el frio lo estremeció, prenda a prenda fue cayendo contra el suelo, lentamente desató aquel ropaje, se metió suavemente sobre la bañera, la cual ya estaba lista, el vapor de humo se dejaba ver, como se elevaba y se perdía, y como en el techo pequeñas gotas de agua se formaban, su cuerpo se relajó, a medida que se hundía cada vez más dentro de aquella bañera, de repente un golpe seco lo sorprendió, con precaución giró su rostro y frente allí estaba Deidara, una pequeña toalla era lo único que lo cubría, su dorado cabello estaba más despeinado que el suyo, supuso que sus ropas habían pasado a mejor vida.

Observó sus pies, y como estos se arrastraban hacía la tina que a su lado estaba, fue entonces que comprendió porque él estaba allí, su cuerpo se tensó, aunque ya habían compartido casi una semana de viaje jamás se habían duchado juntos, es más, jamás había otro hombre desnudo aparte de su pequeño hermano, más aquello no contaba (5), giró su rostro tratando de no verlo.

—¿Te incomoda? — dijo Deidara

— Algo, no es muy común en donde vivo—

—Tranquilo no muerdo, solo quiero un baño— Itachi comprendió que el camino no había sido fácil, además, no era como si no tuviese lo mismo que él, Deidara al notar que este no se oponía soltó lo único que hasta ese momento lo cubría, de repente una luz envolvió aquel recinto, Itachi trago antes de sumergirse al agua, puesto que hasta ese momento no había visto algo tan sublime.

Solo hasta el momento que escucho como el agua se derramaba en el suelo, volteo nuevamente, observó el rubio cabello que caí al lado izquierdo de aquella bañera, y la paz que su compañero reflejaba, no se movió cuando lo comprendió, solo se limitó a hacer lo mismo mientras se hundía nuevamente tratando de calmar su corazón, ese día, se había enamorado.

* * *

(1) O.K. Bernhardt

(2) Ya saben, un bar, donde hay chicas bailando con pequeños vestidos y esas cosas.

(3) No sé si en esa época ya existía, pero en todas las películas que he visto siempre están jugando póker.

(4) Como cuando Dei conoció a Ita, pero en el sentido contrario, ahh ese capítulo fue sublime.

(5) En los diversos animes que he visto japoneses los hombres sde bañan juntos sin nada en las aguas termales en Japón, algo que es muy normal, aquí nunca lo he visto (Claro que soy mujer) pero aun así no he visto de esos. Aunque existen las playas nudistas, a las cuales nunca he ido.¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿reviews?


End file.
